


Rendez-vous manqué

by LunaQueen



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Raymond Reddington, aram needs a hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) RaymondxAram. Aram avait rendez-vous, mais elle n'est pas venue. Et maintenant il est sous la pluie avec son bouquet de fleurs à la main, incapable de savoir où aller. Pourtant, une adresse fait sens en lui et il décide de s'y rendre.
Relationships: Aram Mojtabai/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Rendez-vous manqué

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout, cela avait été aussi prévisible que le jour succédant à la nuit. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas vu venir et se retrouvait désormais sur le trottoir, sous une pluie glaciale, un bouquet de fleurs pendant négligemment au bout de son bras. Ç'avait été le plus beau de la boutique, et un des plus chers, mais il n'en avait pas tenu compte et l'avait acheté, heureux, fier. Il s'était senti prêt à valser au bord du vide à nouveau, comme avant. Comme avec Samar. Le prénom lui procurait encore des frissons sous la peau, un pincement au cœur et un espoir fou de la revoir franchir la porte de son appartement. Mais la douleur s'atténuait. Enfin. Un petit peu, en tout cas. Suffisamment pour réussir à inviter une femme à boire un verre après le travail. Une autre femme. Pas Samar. C'était encore si nouveau pour lui. Si inconcevable. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées, ne s'était pas senti assez fort pour envisager plus qu'un simple verre, quelques sourires, un effleurement des mains, peut-être, mais c'était tout. Pas quand il avait encore l'odeur de Samar sous la langue. Pas quand il avait encore son sourire dans les yeux. 

Elle n'était pas venue. Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas venue, pourquoi le serait-elle ? Parce qu'il était plein de bonnes intentions et avait acheté le bouquet le plus gros et le plus cher ? Ça n'était pas suffisant, il aurait dû le savoir. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, s'y préparer. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu l'air d'un imbécile trempé jusqu'aux os en plein milieu du trottoir. Même les fleurs en avaient pris un sacré coup. Il avait attendu toute la soirée dans ce bar bruyant, maintenant, il était tard, la nuit était tombée et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Rentrer chez lui, cela semblait être une bonne idée. Mais le silence et la solitude qu'il y trouverait alors l'en dissuadèrent. Plus tard. Quand il serait prêt à regarder la vérité en face ; il était seul et allait probablement le rester si Samar ne revenait pas. Non. Puisque Samar ne revenait pas. Il attendit que les frissons sur son échine s'estompent avant de lever le bras pour héler un taxi. L'intérieur de la voiture était sec et tiède et il se maudit intérieurement d'être resté si longtemps sous la pluie qui tombait dru. Tandis que le chauffeur attendait une destination, Aram donna la seule adresse qui lui passa par la tête.

En moins de quinze minutes, il fut arrivé et grimpait les escaliers avant que son esprit n'ait pu s'y opposer. Ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon laissaient des flaques d'eau sur le sol, mais il ne les remarqua pas, le souffle court, secoué de tremblements, il abattit son poing en trois coups brusques sur la porte. Son cœur pulsait contre ses oreilles et le temps s'étirait entre chaque seconde, les repoussant encore et encore, repoussant le moment où la porte s'ouvrirait enfin. Il lui fallut encore patienter d'interminables minutes avant que le visage familier n'apparaisse, les sourcils clairs froncés au-dessus d'une paire d'yeux inquiets. Une brève vérification du couloir et l'homme obligea Aram à avancer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. L'atmosphère de l'appartement était feutrée, agréable, comme celle d'un chalet en montagne qu'on retrouverait après une longue journée passée dans le froid des hauteurs, l'odeur du repas flottait encore dans l'air. Il aurait voulu profiter un peu plus de la chaleur qui lui picotait la peau, mais se força néanmoins à parler.

— Monsieur Reddington, je suis navré de vous déranger à cette heure. 

— Aram, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous et expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe. 

Ce dernier se sentit honteux tout à coup. À ses pieds, une mare d'eau se formait. 

— Rien du tout. 

— Vous tremblez.

— J'avais un rendez-vous et elle n'est pas venue.

— Vous êtes trempé, continua-t-il comme s'il ne l'écoutait pas.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

— Retirer votre manteau, pour le moment, me paraît être un bon début. Je vais le faire sécher dans la chambre. 

Il ouvrait déjà les bras pour s'exécuter, pourtant, à la place, Aram lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs. Raymond marqua un temps d'hésitation. De stupéfaction, même. Ses yeux bleus sondaient ceux du jeune homme. 

— Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les jeter, expliqua-t-il, elles étaient belles quand je les ai achetées. Si... si vous n'en voulez pas, je le comprendrais parfaitement...

— Bien sûr que j'en veux, intervint fermement le criminel à voix basse. Elles font un peu grise mine, mais elles sont tout de même très jolies. 

Il se détourna pour remplir un vase d'eau et les glisser dedans. Aram put l'apercevoir respirer leur parfum avant de les placer au centre de la table. 

— Là. Elles sont très bien, décida-t-il en les observant, puis son regard retrouva celui d'Aram. Maintenant, enlevez votre manteau et donnez-le-moi. Vous allez attraper la mort. 

— Je... je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, monsieur Reddington, bafouilla-t-il. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris de venir ici, je n'aurais pas dû...

— Aram. 

Raymond posa une main sur son poignet.

— Vous ne me dérangez pas, et vous avez bien fait de venir. Vous m'avez offert des fleurs, laissez-moi vous offrir quelque chose pour vous réchauffer. 

Finalement, Aram consentit à se délester de son manteau et s'installa au salon avec le criminel. Ils y restèrent jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, réalisant soudain qu'ils avaient passé toute la nuit à discuter et à rire sans s'en rendre compte. Pas une seule fois, Aram n'avait pensé à Samar. Ni ce soir-là, ni les suivants d'ailleurs.


End file.
